My Life without you
by glamouzmami x3
Summary: He was an assassin. She was just a regular woman. He was ordered to kill her. How could you kill the woman you fell in love with?


Hey peoples! Here I am with another story! But it been stuck in my head and won't go away! Lol! Well I'll try to get my other 3 stories updated! Well enough of me talking and let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it characters. Though, I own this lollypop I'm eating right now.

Summary: He was an assassin. She was just a regular girl. He was ordered to kill her. How could you kill the girl you fell in love with?

Kagome was a beautiful 22 year old woman. She had long jet black hair with a blue tint to it that reached to her waist. She also had the most beautiful brown eyes that could tell any emotions she was feeling. She also had a pale skin tone but it suits her. She also was single. She did have a job. She worked at a flower shop. She didn't have much money due her family problems that cause more problems in her life. 'If only Souta didn't to do what he had to, we wouldn't be worrying about living like this' she thought to herself as she got out of the shower and headed to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear or the day. She decided to pick out her ripped Abercrombie jeans and her Dark brown Abercrombie Polo and matching sandals. She then went into the kitchen so she could grab something before she went to work. She grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and a mug filled with coffee that took with her and got in her black Celica and drove off at incredible speed. She managed to get to work in 7 minutes. She got in work and arrived just in time for a customer.

8 hours later.

"I'm so tired" Kagome said to her best friend and also her work partners.

"Yea, I would be to when you're running around all the time" Sango said.

"But it's my job, so o well" Kagome said looking at the time. It read 6:00 pm.

"Yea but you need to stop overworking you're self" Sango said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, now you better go and get ready for that date with Miroku while I stay and close up" Kagome said as she rushed Sango out the door.

"Wait are you sure" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yes, now leave" Kagome said as she closed the door on her friend.

'Well I think I'm going to go to the book store and get some books to read' she thought to herself as she closed House of Flowers and headed to Barnes and Noble. She walked there only because it was 5 blocks down from where she worked so it would be foolish to take a car there when she can work. She spends about 2 hours in there and ended up buying 3 books and 2 cd. She was on the fourth block walking back to her car when she suddenly bumped into someone since she was busy read the first page of her new book. She looked up to meet the most beautiful eyes and long silky silver hair that reached to all the way to his knees. He looked to down to see the most beautiful brown eyes and long shiny black hair with a touch of blue in it. How they both were memorized by each other beauty until both of them caught on and started to blush.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I was walking and reading and I didn't see you" Kagome said.

"Ok, but just need time watch out" Sesshomaru said as he turned around to leave but then a voice called out to him.

"I was just heading to grab a bite to eat, and I wanted to know if you would like to join me" Kagome said but then realized what she had done and before he replied she did it for him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, it just came out to fast and" Kagome was saying until Sesshomaru but his finger on her lip to silence her.

"Yes, I would join you for dinner" Sesshomaru said and Kagome just stood there for a minute.

"My limo will take us there" Sesshomaru said as he started walking to his limo with Kagome to his side.

"What about my car" Kagome asked him.

"I will bring you back to you're car when we are done eating" He said as he and Kagome got in the limo.

"Oh, thank you" She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and got a good look of the beauty in front of him. Kagome felted his eyes wonder all over her body which made her slightly uncomfortable. He then notice that and inwardly hit himself for thinking such that of a human. While he looked outside of the window she took her eyes and wonders all of his body. 'How could a person be so _perfect and flawless'_ she thought of him when she looked at him. All thoughts were cut off when Jaken his limo driver opened the door to tell them they have arrived.

Hey, I decided to end it there. I hope you like the story. I will try to write another chapter today and maybe have it up by tomorrow. Well Please Read and Review! Ja-Ne!

Here is the preview for chapter two..

_Everything is going fine for the date until that question pops up..._

"_What do you do for a living" Kagome asked him_

Oh the suspense is killing me! Well see you in chapter two!


End file.
